The Pure
by ebonyquill
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Lily Evans is a read to find out undercover, whom deals with life at Hogwarts and special powers that will cause be her downfall. No LJ action until MUCH later chapters. Actually NO romance until later chapters.
1. First Year: A Girl With Emerald Orbs

Title: Born With A Consequence  
  
Author: EbonyQuill  
  
Summary: A secret that ruled her life. A secret that scarred her with a curse. THE secret that decided her downfall.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters or situations. They all belong to Joann Kathleen Rowling. So. Disclaimer's always make me sad. ::tear:: I do own Rhiannon Brooks, Cassandra Rewitt, and anything else you don't recognize.  
  
A/N: This is my first time using Microsoft Word for a fanfic, but I found out my cousin just installed it. I usually use Wordpad but hey I'm up for something new. Heh. Anyway, I'm going to really enjoy myself writing this fic because I was very disappointed with the lack of princesses in some stories. Haha, yes I am a fairytale freak, but you can't blame me so blah. Unfortunately I have done a medieval fic before but I didn't like how it was going so I never posted it. So yeah. Lol! Hope you like this story! Now onwards with the story.  
  
She twirled a lock of blood red hair around her finger, watching children and their families giving their last hugs and good-byes. She wished she could with her own parents. 'Her parents,' she thought bitterly. They were the people who made her come to this school. They were the people who caused her most of her pain. They were the people who were. dead.  
  
The young girl started crying. Her sobs were muffled in her silk robe. Her emerald eyes shone with tears. Those tears descended unable to be held any longer. With a final blow of tears, the demoiselle fell into a slumber.  
  
"5 More Minutes Until We Arrive At Hogwarts," a loud voice boomed among the train.  
  
The eleven-year-old awoke to the sound of the blaring sound. She quickly changed into the required uniform, insulting every piece of clothing she found dull. She put on her black silk cloak and waited for the scarlet piece of transportation to come to a halt.  
  
A horn signifying the stop of the scarlet train was shortly heard by its passengers. The poised, sophisticated girl stepped off the train by her lonesome self. She kept her head down, eyes darting up occasionally, looking at the people she would be living with for the next few months.  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' year! Over here firs' years!" a huge voice belonging to a, what the beautiful young girl with red tresses thought, half-giant.  
  
She followed the loud voice to see many boats, which she presumed was the first year's transportation to the castle of Hogwarts.  
  
"No more than four ter a boat," the half-giant boomed.  
  
The young girl stepped into the boat closest to her and was shortly joined by a chestnut brown hair and dull blue eyes. A blonde, brown-eyed girl then joined them. The emerald-eyed beauty did not enjoy either of their presence. There were many boats this year, so no more students joined the boat.  
  
The two girls seemed to have met before and were well aquainted (sp?) with each other. The poised youngster chose not to engage in the conversation. She enjoyed the view of the magnificent castle she would be living in for the next seven years. It was magical. Well, der. Yeah, it was full of magical people, things, etc.  
  
They finally arrived and walked through the castle door. Inside, they were met up with a young looking witch with her brown hair in a tight bun right on top of her head. She looked very strict indeed.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts first years, I am the Headmistress and your Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall." She said in a strict tone matching her appearance.  
  
She explained how they would be sorted into different houses, how their house would be there family, how they can earn points and lose points, etc. She then left to check up on the feast.  
  
The children in the hall were whispering, shivering, overwrought, or just plain scared. Only a few were silent. The red headed, emerald-eyed young lady was one of them. After only what seemed like a few moments Professor McGonagall came through the door once more and instructed all of them to come inside in a single file line. They came to a stool and a withered hat; many of the students became confused. It didn't help that some of the older boys told them that they had to be able to get a rabbit out of the hat. Then the brim of the hat opened and it burst into song:  
  
(A/N: I really don't want to make up a song last minute, but I'll probably put one in here later. So.)  
  
Everyone burst into applause at the end of the song. Most of the first years confused clapped along trying to fit in.  
  
"You will put on this hat and be sorted into your houses," Professor McGonagall informed. There were sighs of relief among the first year crowd.  
  
"Black, Sirius." Was a boy with long black hair, not enough to be put into a ponytail though, and gray-eyes which hid his emotions.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.  
  
There were shorts from what was presumed to be the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Bones, Amelia." She was a rather pretty raven-haired girl.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted immediately.  
  
It went on like this, then the poised individual's name was called.  
  
"Evans, Lillian." Professor McGonagall said a little caught off guard. She remembered the conversation she had had with Dumbledore earlier this summer.  
  
"Minerva, I need to inform you of something." Albus said quietly making sure no one else was listening.  
  
"What is it, Albus?" She had said in the same tone.  
  
"You do remember King Apollo and Queen Arwen, am I correct?"  
  
"Of course I remember them, Princess Arwen was my best student and King Apollo was a joy, but what are you leading up to Albus?"  
  
"They were killed by Voldermort." Dumbledore had said gravely.  
  
"What?!?!? But how? They were well protected, weren't they?"  
  
"They were, but the Order is now trying to find out how Voldermort pinpointed their whereabouts."  
  
"Didn't they have a daughter. . .Lily? Princess Lillian? And the Squib Princess Petunia? Please tell me they're not dead Albus. At least not Lillian!"  
  
"No, Princess Lily was well hidden in the depths of the castle and Petunia was at a muggle friend's house."  
  
"Thank goodness. But will the Princess be ruling now?" She had asked.. Remembering how she thought the idea was preposterous.  
  
"Not quite yet. When she legally becomes sixteen she will be able to rule. For now, Princess Peridia will rule."  
  
"Peridia was a fine student also, but always living in King Apollo's shadow though."  
  
"True, but I'm sure she'll do a fine job."  
  
"Wait. Isn't Lily turning eleven this year?" She remembered asking with a note of panic.  
  
"Yes, she is and I predict she'll be a fine student." Albus had said with confidence in his voice.  
  
"With parents like her own, how could she not be."  
  
"Very true, but under the respected wishes of herself and her family she will not be known as Princess Lillian Marie Antoinette Elizabeth Evansevelle of Magica , but as Lillian Marie Evans." (A/N: Magica is what I'll call all of the wizarding world in this story. So.)  
  
"Very few people have actually seen the Princess and the Squib Princess so I expect that will work."  
  
"Remember this is just between you and me."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Very well, then. Excuse me I have a meeting with a Mr. Lupin."  
  
"Yes, of course." She recalled saying, still in a daze.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said interrupting the young Professor's thoughts.  
  
Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table. Along with many catcalls.  
  
Lily sat down at a seat close to the Head Table and far away from her fellow pupils. She did not take her beautiful emerald eyes off her plate and only looked up if addressed to which was almost always, for the boys of Hogwarts were captivated by her beauty. After a few confrontations, she ignored them all together.  
  
"Oh well isn't this little princess stuck up. Hmm. oh well boys you still have ME!" "Rewitts, Cassandra" said.  
  
"Yes she is a snob, isn't that right Jamesie-Wamesie?" the blonde girl from the boat said to a boy with unruly black hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"Aviva, leave her alone," 'Jamesie-Wamesie' replied quite annoyed. He then went back into deep conversation with the three boys surrounding him.  
  
'I'll have to thank him later,' Lily thought.  
  
Dumbledore stood up to make his yearly announcements.  
  
"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts. As you can see Professor Armando Dippet is not here with us. As some of you may know he retired last year after teaching at Hogwarts for 69 years. He was recognized for his duties by receiving a Merlin First Class Order. We will miss him dearly though.  
Anyway, Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has added Munching Monkeys, Wendelin the Weird Wart Lip Balm, Morgue Marshmallows, and more items to the Forbidden At Hogwarts list. You will be able to find that list outside Mr. Filch's office.  
To our new students and a few of our older ones please note that the Forbidden Forest is well forbidden.  
I only have one more thing to say to you all. Tuck in." and by the wave of the Headmaster's hands food appeared on every house table.  
  
Many of the first years were in awe.  
  
Lily ate her food quietly by herself. She only consumed a tiny bit of food, then waited to be excused. She kept her head low and made no contact with anyone else. (A/N: Well isn't she quite the secluded caterpillar. Lol. Don't ask.")  
  
'Pah. Look at these mindless individuals. Not a care in the world. Carefree, having fun with their friends, no responsibility at all.' The hidden Princess thought bitterly.  
  
'It's not fair! At all! If I weren't a Princess, if I weren't an Evansevelle, if my parents hadn't died.'  
  
'I don't want to be Queen. I don't want to be Royalty. I don't want to be fawned on for the rest of my life. I don't want to be Princess Lillian Marie Antoinette Elizabeth Evansevelle!' her mind screamed.  
  
"Why me?" she whispered almost completely inaudible.  
  
"What was that Lillian?" "Brooks, Rhiannon." Asked.  
  
Rhiannon was a beautiful specimen. She had ebony black hair in loose curls and sapphire eyes. She had a slender figure and a pure face. Her thin lips and adorable nose completed her beauty.  
  
"Oh, nothing Rhiannon." Lily replied as a miniscule blush ascended onto her cheeks, she had not meant for anyone to hear her.  
  
"Call me Rhi. Everyone else does. Or at least anyone who knows me." 'Rhi' said giving Lily a genuine smile.  
  
Lily smiled back, "Then you may call me Lily. I can't stand Lillian."  
  
Rhiannon laughed. "Can do Lily."  
  
That started a beautiful friendship.  
  
"Ahem. Now that we are all fed and watered a few more notices. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind all students that no magic is allowed between the corridors. Quidditch trials will take place in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing contact Madam Hooch. Thank you. Now, prefects, please lead your houses to their rightful common rooms." The Headmaster instructed.  
  
"Gryffindors this way please." A young woman with curly red hair and brown kind eyes said.  
  
"Arthur, will you hurry up?" The young woman said clearly annoyed.  
  
"Sorry Molly, dear, but Justin has an etiquette muggle device for taking pictures called a coomra." Arthur replied quite excited.  
  
"A camera," Justin corrected.  
  
"Oh yes a camera." Arthur voiced.  
  
"Arthur, what am I going to do with you? We have to lead the Gryffindors to the common room!" Molly responded.  
  
"Oh right of course. Follow us Gryffindors." Arthur notified.  
  
They were headed into a course of stairs, passageways, ladders, etc. They finally arrived at a portrait of a lady in a heavily layered pink dress.  
  
"First years this is 'The Fat Lady' she will allow you in and out of the common room." Molly educated.  
  
"Password, please." The Fat Lady asked.  
  
"Rolling Phoenix." Arthur said.  
  
"You will need the password to enter. The password changes on the First Monday of every month. The new password will be posted in the common room." Molly informed.  
  
They then entered the common room. It was a big cozy room with a fireplace and an assortment of chairs, couches, and tables. There was two set of stairs, presumably leading to the Dormitories.  
  
"Girls Dormitories are to your right and the Boys Dormitories are to your left." Arthur enlightened.  
  
"The common room is a place where you can do homework, hang out, or merely frolic." Molly added.  
  
"Breakfast starts at 7:30 and ends at 8:30 and classes start promptly at 9:00. That's all really. Curfew for 1st years to 4th years is at 10:00. When you get into 5th year curfew is 11:00." Arthur said fulfilling his Head Boy duties.  
  
"We'll allow you first years to explore now. Welcome to Hogwarts." Molly finally added smiling.  
  
(A/N: Yes they ARE the Arthur and Molly Weasley. So.)  
  
"Lily, wanna go to the Dormitories first?" Rhi asked.  
  
"Sure. Might as well see where we'll be sleeping for the next seven years of our lives." Lily replied smiling.  
  
"My thoughts exactly." Rhi said cheerfully.  
  
They climbed up the stairs looking for a door with the 'First Years' sign. They finally found it on the third floor. Upon entering, the girls were awed by the beauty of the room. It was decorated in red and gold. Furnished with five four-posters with deep red velvet curtains, outlined with gold and their rightful trunks at the foot of each bed. There were two bathrooms, one on the right and on the left. Two large windows complete with ruby curtains revealed an ebony sky spotted with bright stars, though they couldn't compete with Dumbledore's sapphire eyes, which twinkled like mad.  
  
"I'm dead tired, I swear. If I close my eyes I'll fall asleep." Lily said yawning for effect.  
  
"Then go to sleep Lily Flower. I'm bloody tired too. Plus that train ride gave me nausea." Rhi said smiling.  
  
"Remind me to put a bucket by your bed then." Lily said chuckling.  
  
"I will." Rhi said dismissing the fact that it was a joke.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes in a joking way.  
  
Rhi fell on her bed and almost instantly muffled snores could be heard. Lily closed Rhi's curtains and sat on her own bed, which was right by the window. She sat Indian-style on the bed sitting towards the beautifully made window.  
  
She looked up at the stars and smiled knowing that her parents were there. And for a moment she forgot all of her worries and troubles. And for that moment her eyes shown a deep emerald. An emerald that has never been seen before. The purest emerald in the world. No fine jeweler could ever find a stone like it. The emerald had shown all the goodness in the world. For Lily was the Princess of the Pure.  
  
The title had never reached Princess Lillian's ears. It was never meant to. Only a selected few knew about this. The Princess of the Pure was a chosen Princess of the Royal Family that only appeared every thousand or more years. The Pure's gift was very rare so only one or two possessed it every nine hundred years. The Pure's gift, no one knew. But the Princess of the Pure was born with the gift. That's the most anyone was ever informed of.  
  
Dumbledore knew from the moment he saw the Princess as a baby she was The Pure. How? Her eyes. Her deep emerald eyes. He chose to not allow the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher to teach the children of it. Princess Lillian knew nothing of this. She was never informed or taught or happened to accidentally overhear that she was The Pure. Nor did she know what the Pure was. And most people intended to keep it that way.  
  
Dumbledore knew though that she would have to be informed sooner or later. When she turned sixteen not only will she become the official Queen of Magica but she will also be purified. Purified is what they call the process when they enforce all of her Pure powers. But for now, Princess Lillian would be unaware of this until she turned fourteen or so.  
  
After her stargazing, Lily closed her curtains and fell into a deep slumber as she had on the train earlier that evening. She dreamed. Dreams of a beautiful maiden with blood red tresses, which curled slightly at the bottom She wore her hair down and it cascaded down her back. She wore a pure white dress and had no shoes. The young maiden had a fair slender figure and a flawless face. With her full red lips and a cute nose it completed her perfection. But overall her best feature was her almond shaped eyes. A vibrant emerald. They looked so pure, happy, and scared at the same time.  
  
She started reciting a string of ancient words and a white light emitted from what seemed to be inside of her, but needed those exact words to be released.  
  
Lily awoke into the dark of the night. Not abruptly, but peacefully. One eye opened and the other followed. She thought for a moment, then fell again into a deep slumber. Resting for the day ahead. . .  
  
A/N: Hey you guys! REVIEW PLEASE! I really like this story, but I won't go on unless I get reviews! Most of you may know me for my humor so there will be funny stuff in the chapters to come. Sorry there wasn't a lot of James and the Marauders but I wanted you to get to know Lily and Rhiannon a little better. I'm not going to bring up the Pure thing until the fourth or fifth chapter unless one of the teachers want to discuss it. If you're reading Internet Chat I'll update that one sometime this week. I'm not too fond of that story right now. Don't ask. Well I really like the plot of this story. And I LOVE reviews. So. ::hint hint:: ::nudge nudge:: lol! Whoa eight pages. That's like the most I've ever written and posted.  
  
Lots of Love, Ally~ 'Embrace a chicken.'  
  
Review! Please! Review! Please! Review! Please! Review! Please! Review! Please! Review! Please! 


	2. First Year: A Cat With Sapphire Eyes

Title: Born With A Consequence  
  
Author: EbonyQuill  
  
Summary: A secret that ruled her life. A secret that scarred her with a curse. THE secret that decided her downfall.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, situations, etc. Everything belongs to Joann Kathleen Rowling. Lucky person. Haha. I'm just a poor little girl with umm thirty-two dollars lol. Ok so yeah. :D  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of those that reviewed! I can't get into Internet Explorer which is BAD. So I'm writing this. Well, I really really like this story so I'm going to dedicate my hard work and time into this. I'll occasionally update Internet Chat, but if you want you can always make a sequel with my permission. So. Lol. Ok well I'll try to put some humor in here but I have a lot of things that I need to make clear, but hey I'm winging this. Not as much but hey this is me. I'm afraid this chapter won't be as long as the last one, but I'll try my hardest. I'm always looking for some good criticism. So. And comments. haha. Anywho. I'm enjoying this story so for the love of god review! Lol. I'm writing this at the break of dawn so I have my Vanilla Coffee on my computer table and my eyes are barely open. So ha. Now onwards with the story..that was long eh?  
  
Lily Evans, "muggleborn" sat on her bed waking from her slumber. She looked around to see all the other vacants sleeping, Rhi being one of them. Looking around she spotted a pure white cat with sapphire eyes which she hadn't seen the night before. That meant she hadn't seen it or it just helped itself in.  
  
Lily walked slowly to what appeared to be a young queen cat. She felt as if this animal knew something she didn't. As if it were teasing her.  
  
'That's impossible Lily.Antoinette always said talking to yourself was the first sign of insanity.but hey I'm thinking to myself.so I'm not insane.anyways back to that cat. might as well bring it to the common room to see if anyone's looking for her.'  
  
Thus Lily took the little feline to the common room and let it loose, but it had no interest in going anywhere away from the hidden Princess. It just plainly looked around with its brilliant sapphire eyes. Lily swore they twinkled like mad. But it wasn't a bad thing, nor a good thing.  
  
'Peculiar.' Lily thought.  
  
'Which part? The cat? The eyes? The fact that it seems to like you?'  
  
'Who are you?' Lily was thinking suspiciously.  
  
'You know that person who makes you eat your spinach, practice the violin, brush your teeth. Etc. Etc.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Really.'  
  
'Then I have a HUGE bone to pick with you.'  
  
'Fine, I'm leaving.'  
  
"About time." Lily muttered.  
  
The queen cat purred softly to gain attention to itself.  
  
"You know you're one of the reasons I'm insane at the moment so I wouldn't be talking." Lily said annoyed.  
  
The cat then put on a look that clearly said, "Fine-blame-it-all-on- the-cat."  
  
"Sorry kitty I'm just a little er weirded by you, not even sure if that's a word but what the hell."  
  
The feline's eyes seemed to possess understanding and that left Lily convinced.  
  
"Yup, you're one very human cat.weird as it is, you are."  
  
Lily and the sea-eyed cat "shared" a conversation up until.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Bloody friggin Hell! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" a scream had emitted from the Girl's Dormitories.  
  
Those shouts were followed by "Bloody Hell!" or "Man!" and "What in marshmallow's name was that?!?!" etc. etc.  
  
Angry boys made there way downstairs to shout obscene things to the girls. (A/N: I wonder.:P) No one noticed the young red-tressed girl. That is until they heard her scream.  
  
A/N: That's very short but it's all part of the BIG plan. Lol. Anyways bwahahaha. What made that girl scream? What made Lily scream? Do I just like to make people scream for pleasure? Haha. Nah there's a plot. You know. the more reviews I get the more I'll put up.::hint hint:: ::nudge nudge:: REVIEWS ARE VERY WELCOME! 'Tis not hard either. Oh and one more thing. Microsoft is.PISSING ME OFF! That's all.so yeah.REVIEW!  
  
~Alison, the high caffeinated one. 


	3. First Year: A Professor With Funny Name

Title: The Pure  
  
Author: EbonyQuill  
  
Summary: A secret that ruled her life. A secret that scarred her with a curse. THE secret that decided her downfall.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or situations. Poor me. They all belong to Joann Kathleen Rowling. I hate her, but I love her. That doesn't make sense but hey I'm high caffeinated.  
  
A/N: I'm writing this the same day I did the second chapter because coffee does wonders to me. :P. I'll thank whoever reviewed anyways. If you're waiting for Internet Chat I'm soo sorry! I was vacationing on and off during the past er two weeks and I haven't had time until now. But I'm not ready to do the 6th? Chappie yet. Sorry! It's KIND OF on hiatus.sorry.really.I am.oh well. Lol I say it's on hiatus now but I'll probably be updating it tomorrow. Lol. Oh and Microsoft is STILL pissing me off. So onwards.  
  
Lily screamed bloody murder when she saw two grotesque-looking, troll- like people. But then she shouted "RICTUSEMPRA!"  
  
The two , what presumed to be humans, fell into fits of laughter.  
  
"Accio masks." Lily commanded and two troll masks came obeying Lily's spell.  
  
A 5th year boy took a look at their faces and said deadly and slowly with the greatest disgust ,"Slytherins."  
  
"That was awesome though umm Lillian?" A 2nd year who had been captivated by Lily's beauty the day before.  
  
"Thanks, umm shouldn't someone get Professor McGonagall or a prefect at least?"  
  
Choruses of "Oops." Or "Yeah.." was heard in the common room.  
  
The few boys that had stormed down went back up to their Dormitories accordingly except for two that hurried off to Professor McGonagall's office bringing the two Slytherins with them.  
  
As if on cue Rhiannon came down looking groggy.  
  
"Hey Lils.whaddya doing down here? Oh was that you that screamed?"  
  
"I screamed the second time. I dunno who screamed the first."  
  
"What made you scream anyways?"  
  
"Slytherins."  
  
"Haha they would make me scream too." Rhi said smiling widely.  
  
Lily yawned. "I'm going to go and take a shower."  
  
"I already did. I'll meet you in here in 20."  
  
"Sure, sure."  
  
Lily made her way up the Dormitory Bathroom. Inside it was pink tiled, much to Lily's disgust. Getting in the shower she held her strawberry flavored shampoo up to her nose to smell the lovely sent. Soaking her hair in water she started to massage her hair with the shampoo.  
  
After a refreshing shower she dried her hair using the "Druid" spell and brushed it out. She looked in the mirror. Staring back at her was an emerald-eyed girl with beautiful dark red hair, which curled slightly at the bottom. What Lily saw was a pretty girl that was underestimated, but with great power. She hated it.  
  
She put on her uniform, which was well.dull and gray. (A/N: She may seem like a brat, but I hate any uniform I wear.so.) Putting the final touches on she put on Strawberry lip-gloss and called it a day.  
  
Making her way down to the common room she remembered the mysterious cat. It had disappeared after she screamed.okay maybe she forgot about it but you can't really blame her. Yes you can.  
  
"Dude, I thought you died up there." Rhi said smiling.  
  
"What a tragedy I didn't." Lily replied.  
  
"I know. Shame." Rhi answered shaking her head acting miserable.  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"Yeaaaaaaaah.wait.what's that? I smell.FOOD! Come on Lily! FOOD!" Rhi said pulling Lily towards the Fat Lady.  
  
"Hold your horses I'm coming I'm coming." Lily muttered smiling, going at a deadly slow pace.  
  
"LILY! Hurry up! Food!" Rhi said as if that was all she needed to be convinced they needed to hurry down.  
  
"Jeez woman." Lily said picking up her pace.  
  
To Lily's surprise they didn't get lost getting to the Great Hall because Rhi had some sort of super nose that could smell food a mile away and like a dog she followed the scent.weird, eh?  
  
When they got through the doors Rhi sat at the far end of the table closest by the door. She then took all the food her plate could carry and started chowing down.  
  
"'Lily ea'!" Rhi said through some hash browns.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you the Human Eating Dispenser." Lily said quite amused.  
  
"'a'a. Now ea'!"  
  
Lily sat down and got a considerable amount of food and ate some scrambled eggs looking at Rhi animatedly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've never seen anyone eat that much."  
  
"Haha I have four brothers. Blame them!" Rhi replied looking as innocent as possible. Lily laughed.  
  
"Is that your motto? Blame your brothers?" Lily asked.  
  
"Nah its 'A conclusion is when you're too tired to think of anything else.'" Rhi said very proud. Lily laughed again. This girl was impossible you always had to laugh around Rhi.  
  
"Alrighty."  
  
"RHI!" a boy's voice shouted from across the table.  
  
"Oh crap hide me Lily!" Rhi begged.  
  
"What? Huh?" Lily wondered confused.  
  
Rhi was slouching in her seat behind Lily trying to be unnoticed.  
  
Two boys approached Lily and Rhi. One of them was "Jamesie-Wamesie" from the night before and the other one was his friend.Sirius was his name.  
  
"Rhi! There you are! How's my favorite victim?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Bugger off Sirius."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"No thanks. I don't want to catch the disease you have."  
  
"What disease?"  
  
"Dumbassness."  
  
Lily and "Jamesie-Wamesie" laughed at that insult.  
  
"I'm sure you're confusing me with yourself."  
  
"Nah I'm not as stupid as you. James, maybe. Me, no." Rhi replied smiling sweetly.  
  
"Hey!" James butted in at that.  
  
"Sorry." Rhi apologized still smiling sweetly. Lily was convinced Rhi didn't mean it.  
  
"Rhiannon be nice."  
  
"I AM nice! Aren't I, Lily?"  
  
"Course you are Rhi! Except on days that end with 'Y'." Lily said very convincing.  
  
"Exactly. So see Sirius? I'm nice."  
  
"Suuuuure." Sirius replied.  
  
"Was there something you wanted or did you just come over here to get your ass insulted?" Rhi asked still sickly sweet.  
  
"Actually yes. Just do me a favor and watch the Slytherins table during lunch, K?"  
  
"Is that all? Fine, whatever."  
  
"Splendid. Come on James'm'boy. Our work here is done." Then they walked off to the other end of the table.  
  
"Wonderful insults Rhi."  
  
"Thanks I'm writing my own handbook." Lily laughed.  
  
"I can see it now, '101 Insults For Dummies.'"  
  
"Wonderful title Lils."  
  
"I try."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
A few minutes later Prof. McGonagall, still looking livid from the Slytherin incident, passed out the course schedules.  
  
"Hmm.Charms first. Fun. Can't wait to learn a charm to make Sirius where a dress, make-up, and some pink hair." Rhi muttered to herself.  
  
"Charms is my most favorite subject. One time I made Petunia, my sister, think this piece of dry mud was a chocolate bar. It was the funniest thing I ever saw." Lily said dreamily.  
  
"Wicked! I should try that on Aiden, my brother sometime.hey aren't you Muggleborn?"  
  
"Umm yea, but it was during this summer you know?"  
  
"Oh. Wow."  
  
"Are you done eating yet?"  
  
"Hold on." Rhi polished off her plate and said, "Done." Lily and Rhi made their way to the Charms classroom with the help of Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington.  
  
"Welcome class." A minute voice from atop a stack of books said. It appeared to be a very short wizard.  
  
"I am Professor Flitwick, your Charms teacher. We seem to be missing -James and Sirius scurried in- Ah, thank you for joining us boys."  
  
"Sorry Professor we lost track of time and the dunderhead beside me forgot his books in the common room." James explained.  
  
"Alright then I won't take off points this time, but do try to get here on time."  
  
Two "Yessirs" were heard.  
  
"Anyways the swish and flick movement."  
  
They had been working on the "Windgardium Leviosa" charm for the past half-hour. Lily, being skilled in this subject already did it on her first try with great ease. Rhi, on her fifth try finally got the feather to hover 2 feet above the desk. The only other person to get it on their first try was Amelia Bones of Ravenclaw. (A/N: Anyone recognize that name?)  
  
After Charms, the Gryffindors were off to Potions and the Ravenclaws, to Transfiguration. The dungeons were a cold, secluded area under the Great Hall. But you know what? The Professor was even colder.  
  
Professor Idiot, oops I mean Ideod. He was a slimy 40+-year-old man. He had spidery cold hands, an evil smirk, and cold gray-black eyes. All in all he was plain evil.  
  
He threatened the Gryffindors that if they messed up in his class the consequences would be bad.He then paired everyone up. The results were dire. Lily was paired with Auga Twat. An especially grotesque looking girl from Slytherin.  
  
"Add two pinches of Peridian." Auga said clearly not wanting to do any of the physical work.  
  
"Why am I the one doing all the work?" Lily stated very annoyed by Auga's laziness.  
  
"Because I'm not a stupid mudblood."  
  
Lily heard a growl, a gasp, and a gruesome word describing Auga behind her. (A/N: The three-G's haha.)  
  
James had stood up and said seriously slow, "Don't ever call Lily that again. Or else you'll have hell to pay to."  
  
Auga smirked and screamed, "PROFESSOR IDEOD!"  
  
"What is it Miss Twat?" Professor Ideod asked in his "warm" voice.which was still pretty cold.  
  
"James Potter is threatening me!"  
  
"Mr. Potter is this true?"  
  
"Yes, but she called Lily-"  
  
"50 Points from Gryffindor." All the Gryffindors mouths had fallen wide open. Protests were heard from all over the room. Rhi had called Ideod a "dumbass wanker who should have never been allowed to teach."  
  
"SILENCE! One more word against my authority another 50 points from Gryffindor. Oh and 10 more points from Gryffindor for Miss Brooks use of language in front of a teacher." Ideod said with a satisfied smirk.  
  
There was silence after that. After what seemed like forever the class was over.  
  
Rhi, the one, who gasped, described Ideod with the most vulgar words known to man.  
  
"Rhi STOP! Anyways.what's a mudblood?" Lily even though being a pureblood had never heard it until now. She supposed her parents had forbidden the workers at the castle to even whisper it when she was around.  
  
"A mudblood means dirty blood but only the ugliest of families say it. Kind of like racism, you know?"  
  
"Oh." Lily then laughed.  
  
"What's so funny."  
  
"That's ridiculous! I mean really. Come on. They could've thought of something better than mud-blood."  
  
"You took it well much more than I expected."  
  
"Never underestimate moi." Lily replied smiling.  
  
"I've learned my lesson."  
  
"And that would be.?"  
  
"Wait until after class to call the Professor a stupid wanker, which he is."  
  
"Of course, we're really gonna need that in life."  
  
"Mhm."  
  
Then they were off to the Great Hall for lunch, leaded by Rhi's super nose.  
  
A/N: I'm going to leave it here. Next chapter a Slytherin prank, the Order, and a letter from. Dum Dum Dum! Lol. Needless to say lots of things are going to happen in the next chapter. I have every chapter *planned*, not *written*, up until chapter 7. I have the whole First Year planned. And it's not going to be very detailed. Neither is 2nd or 3rd year but oh well. Remus will be in the next chapter and Peter is a stupid rat who shouldn't even be allowed near my story with a restraining order, but he'll be fun to pick on.Bwahahaha hahahahahaha *cough* hahahahahaha *cough* hahahahahaha. If you don't like this chapter I'm sorry I was very hyper with coffee. Don't blame me, blame the coffee. Coffee! Coffee! Coffee! Yum Yum Yum. :P! I'm trying to get 2000 words into this chapter so. Oh and I've made a vow that every chapter will be at least 500 words long. This was umm 7 pages long. I'm so proud. Now.my pleading time. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please? With nuts and whip cream on top? I hate cherries so. WOOHOO! 2000 words! Okay well Review! Please! It's not hard! Just press that little purple go button and write 5 or 6 words down!  
  
Love Ya! Ally 


	4. First Year: A Yellow Owl With Attitude

***Special Note: I reposted this chapter so now there aren't those retarted symbol things. That's all. ***  
  
Title: The Pure  
  
Author: EbonyQuill  
  
Summary: A secret that ruled her life. A secret that scarred her with a curse. THE secret that decided her downfall.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, situations, etc. Oh joy. They all belong to Joann Kathleen Rowling. Lucky person... I'm soo envious. It's not fair. Okay maybe it is but oh well. :P I'm such a sweetie, eh? :P  
  
A/N: I'm babysitting and tired. So if this chapter turns out sucky blame it on this "kid" I'm babysitting. 'Course I consider her a little monster with nails of knives...but my mom doesn't like me saying rude stuff about my relatives...so. Thanks to all those who reviewed I'll put a thanks in the next chapter. Yeah, not a lot of stuff will happen in the fifth chapter so I suppose that'll work...okay well lots of things are going to happen in this chapter. You'll get news from the Order and I have my trusty OOTP by me just incase. :D Now onwards with the story...  
  
Sitting in their seats Lily remembered breakfast.  
  
"Rhi remember breakfast?"  
  
"Lily! Why are you thinking of breakfast when it's lunch?"  
  
"No, no I mean what Sirius said."  
  
"Oh, oh yeah. Well then let's watch." A look of realization was dawning on Rhi's face.  
  
They looked quite silly looking at the Slytherin table and eating at the same time. Two certain Slytherins noticed...  
  
***At the Slytherin Table***  
  
"Yo Lucius!" Severus Snape nudged to his friend Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"What?" Malfoy asked looking angry.  
  
"Over at the Gryffindor table, see those two hotties looking at us?" Snape said thinking the two "hotties" were admiring them.  
  
"Yummy."  
  
"Shall we fulfill their fantasies?"  
  
"Which would be?"  
  
"To go over and talk to them! Dur."  
  
"Oh yeah, yeah sure..." Severus replied stupidly.  
  
***At the Gryffindor Table***  
  
"Rhi!" Lily whispered in an urgent tone.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look who's coming over."  
  
"Ah crap. Why do we always have losers tailing us? Why not someone cute for once? -Rhi looked up at the ceiling as if talking to the people up there- Why torture me? Why? Why? Why? Kill me now! You know you want to!"  
  
"Rhi, sweetie, it's not the time to be suicidal." Lily said teasingly.  
  
"Pah. I can't believe you'd think that Lillian. I'm appalled."  
  
"Sure you are. And we still have 2 problems to deal with."  
  
"Oh yeah, yeah right. Oh wait! I know! -Rhi looked towards the end of the table and seemed to have found what she was looking for- SIRI!"  
  
"Yes my fair lady?" Sirius replied.  
  
"Get your umm butt over here!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so, now move it!"  
  
"Coming beautiful!" Sirius said absolutely in bliss.  
  
"Rhi, what the hell are you doing?" Lily asked alarmed.  
  
"Hush Lily."  
  
Sirius came prancing by Rhi's side.  
  
"Yes m'dear?"  
  
"You know that prank you were going to do on the Slytherins?"  
  
"Well, duh, yeah."  
  
"Do it now." Rhi demanded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because." Rhi said.  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"Two slimy Slytherins are coming over." Lily answered. Rhi shot her a look as if she were saying, 'Thanks-for-blowing-our-cover.'  
  
"Oh can do my goddess and fair Lillian."  
  
Sirius gave James some sort of sign and from far away they could see James' lips moving as if he were saying an incantation. All of a sudden there was a pink cloud that emitted over the Slytherin table. It then disintegrated into nothing and every single one of the Slytherins were in either a pink tutu or tight leotards. Boys in the tutu's, girls in the leotards. Every Slytherin male, except Professor Ideod, had a gold crown, pink tutu, and pink tights. Every Slytherin female, had tight leotards, one of those hats you would see Romeo wear, and a blue tight shirt. Sirius and James were bursting with laughter, as the rest of the students who of course weren't in Slytherin.  
  
The staff was another story. Professor Dumbledore's sapphire eyes were twinkling merrily with laughter. Professor McGonagall had a trace of a smile on her lips, and Professor Flitwick was laughing openly. Professor Idiot, I mean Ideod was looking absolutely outraged. It was a funny sight actually.  
  
Lily was laughing with bell like laughter and Rhi was close to tears in laughter.  
  
"Funny...tutus...classic," was all that Lily could manage to say.  
  
"Wonderful job, Siri! (laugh)That was funny! (laugh) Oh jeez I'm gonna get the hiccups or (laugh) something." Rhi said.  
  
"I'm so proud." Sirius said pretending to wipe a tear of his face.  
  
James looked in Sirius' direction and gave him a thumbs up.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and said a reversing charm so the Slytherins were back to their normal nasty selves.  
  
"Since we have no proof of who did this, no punishment will be given. Thank you."  
  
James and Sirius looked even prouder and the Slytherins looked absolutely livid.  
  
After one of the greatest lunches in her life, Lily had Transfiguration. In the middle of Professor McGonagall's One-strike-your- out lecture when the door opened to show Peeves the Poltergeist.  
  
"Peeves I'm in the middle of a class. Leave."  
  
"But McCrazyall Professorhead sent me."  
  
"Dumbledore sent you?" McGonagall didn't look convinced.  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"And what proof do you have of this."  
  
"A note Deputy Headmister, I mean mistress."  
  
"Let me see that." Professor McGonagall took the piece of paper that Peeves presented. McGonagall's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Ms. Evans please follow Peeves to Dumbledore's office. And Peeves be good."  
  
"Of course Deputy Professorhead."  
  
Lily followed Peeves after taking a look at Rhi.  
  
Once they were out of the room Peeves started cursing and swearing about how he was supposed to live the afterlife in peace, not doing errands.  
  
"Peeves?"  
  
"What ickle firstie?"  
  
"Do you have a real name or has it always been Peeves?"  
  
Peeves looked surprised. "No, no one's asked me for my real name since, since I was alive..."  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat little girl."  
  
"No the cat was run over by a bus. So what's your real name?"  
  
"You might find out one day... or not. The latter is more appropriate, but you know what I like you so I might tell you in say seventh year." Lily sighed.  
  
"Fine, be stubborn."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Anyways...my name's Lily, Lily Evans."  
  
"Nice to meet you Lily."  
  
They walked and er floated in silence after that.  
  
"Here's Dumbledore's office."  
  
Peeves said, "Lemon drops." And the gargoyle moved aside.  
  
"Walk up the stairs until you see a door knock and he'll be there. Goodbye now Lillian."  
  
"Seeya Peeves."  
  
Lily walked up the stairs to find a circular door. She knocked on it and the door automatically opened. Lily walked inside to see a beautiful circular room with many fascinating things. She didn't notice Dumbledore until he said, "Wonderful gadgets, aren't they?"  
  
"Absolutely magnificent." Lily said not taking her eyes off an orb with green smoke inside it.  
  
"I'm afraid I didn't call you up here to show you fascinating objects."  
  
"Oh of course sir."  
  
"Well, the Order has found out how Voldermort found your parents."  
  
Lily's eyes enlarged. "How?" Lily squeaked.  
  
"Do you know an Antoinette Boulevarde?" (Drama. Drama. Drama. Maybe I should put this in the drama section...I know what you're thinking, 'This isn't in the Drama section? It spells drama all over the place! Put it there already! Jeez some people are soo lazy.' :P)  
  
Lily's eyes if possible grew to the largest extremes.  
  
"Yes, she was my nanny." (A/N: Dum Dum Dum.)  
  
"Well it appears she was working for Voldermort all along." Dumbledore said gravely.  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"She will be going to Azkaban if found guilty."  
  
There was a long period of silence, which seemed like forever.  
  
"Is that all Sir?"  
  
"Yes, it is. I believe your classes are over now, you may go to your common room."  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"And Lily?"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
"Thanks sir." Lily made her way out the door and back to her bed.  
  
"So much drama on the first day of school. Sheesh. At least they didn't give me homework..."  
  
'Isn't it peculiar.'  
  
'Oh no, not you again, I thought I got rid of *you* ,' Lily thought with the ultimate disgust.  
  
'Sorry can't get rid of me that easily.'  
  
'Shame.'  
  
'Isn't it?'  
  
'You know my nanny always said that talking to yourself was the first sign of...insanity. Well she used to be my nanny. But you know what she's nothing but a worthless piece of s-'  
  
'Whoa tiger calm down.' The nagging voice didn't allow her to finish.  
  
'How could she have done that? After all those years? After we were so kind and caring towards her?'  
  
'People do strange things, love.'  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
'You can't blame her for everything you know.'  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
The door creaked open to reveal Rhi.  
  
"Hey Lils, you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine just a little woozy you know?"  
  
"Who were you talking to?"  
  
"My reflection."  
  
"Oooookaaaaaay. I'll just, you know, leave. Is that alright with you?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Kay..."  
  
Once Rhi closed the door, as if on cue, an ugly yellow owl appeared on Lily's bed. Lily recognized it as Petunia's owl. Petunia had chosen it herself, yellow was the "in" color at the time, so.  
  
"Whaddya want LaTiffany?" Lily asked annoyed.  
  
LaTiffany put her chin up in a such a snobby way it was funny.  
  
"Like owner, like pet." Lily stated sarcastically.  
  
Lily then noticed there was a piece of parchment to LaTiffany's leg.  
  
"What do you have there?"  
  
"Lily "Freak" Evans,  
Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"Wonderful. A letter from Petunia. The perfect domestic housewife."  
  
Lily opened the envelope and read the letter. At the end of it she was in tears.  
  
September 1st, 19-- Dear Lillian,  
I hope you're happy. You went to t-t-that FREAK school. Mum and dad were freaks too and look where they are. DEAD! And you know what? It's YOUR fault ALL your fault. That crackpot Dumblydorr or WHATEVER told me it was YOUR nanny that killed them. You insufferable brat. You are not worthy of the title "Princess" and you sure as HELL don't deserve Magica. If you weren't born you wouldn't have needed THAT nanny. If you weren't such a brat you wouldn't have needed a new nanny. Why do you think all the other ones ran away? Because you're a damn rough-houser! Don't you dare talk to me ever again. Don't invite me to your wedding, your babyshower (I bet you'll be a big whore by then.), your baby's baptism, you know what? I want nothing to do with you AT ALL! It's all your damn fault. All your damn fault. I only have one more piece of advice to you since you're my blood sister. "Trust no one." Our freak parents trusted that bitch nanny and they're DEAD! They're dead. Nothing can change that, not even magic. I HATE YOUR BLOODY GUTS!  
  
Her Highness, Princess Petunia Nicole Meridia Alexandra Evansevelle  
  
Lily just cried. She cried. And no one could blame her.  
  
'How hurtful and unfair could Petunia be? Petunia had sunken so low when she wrote that letter. Haven't I had enough hurtful words from her? I don't care anymore. If she doesn't want anything to do with me I don't want anything to do with that that that bitch!' Lily thought furiously.  
  
Lily lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling and thinking, just thinking. A few hours later Rhi came upstairs and Lily had discovered she had brought up a basket of croissants from dinner and some pumpkin juice. Lily smiled and ate the croissants happily.  
  
"Lils, what was the meeting about?"  
  
"Oh.. oh nothing just something about my parents and their occupation."  
  
"What do your parents do?"  
  
"I'm not sure. They're Unspeakables."  
  
"Oh, SAC."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Secret Agent Crap." Lily laughed with bell like laughter.  
  
"That's a good one."  
  
"*I* made it up didn't I?" Rhi said teasingly.  
  
"Haha."  
  
A/N: This is nine pages...WOOHOO! My longest yet and umm 1,996 words. Well when I'm done with this Author's Note it's going to be 2,000. 2,015 ... NOW! Okay well REVIEW please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Damn, I sound desperate. Okay... I normally don't curse as much as I did in Petunia's letter, but I had to make it look as if she hated Lily even more than spinach.. Well please review. Please? Ok next chappie there is going to be a *Death threat* and *the Sapphire Eyed Cat returns.* So yeah. Bye!  
  
. 


	5. First Year: A Feast With Unwanted Props

Title: The Pure  
  
Author: EbonyQuill  
  
Summary: A secret that ruled her life. A secret that scarred her with a curse. THE secret that decided her downfall.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters yadda yadda ya. You know the drill..They all belong to Joann Kathleen Rowling blah blah blah.  
  
A/N: Sorry if this took longer than expected, but I had my birthday, then we went to California, then all this other stuff happened and now it's only 3 more weeks 'till school starts. Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! So I'll probably put ALL of my stories on hold..sadly yes I know.. I'll try to update AT LEAST once or twice a month.. or I'll write all my chapters now and upload them one at a time.. but I'm too lazy. Oh well. Internet Explorer is being a biotch so yeah. Oh and I promised I'd have a bunch of thank you's here so...let the thanking begin...  
  
anonymous: I like the name...hehe thanks for reviewing. And here's more..so yeah lol.  
  
Céline: Lily is arrogant, but hey couldn't make her a Mary Sue so had to give her SOME kind of bad trait hehe. Thanks for the review!  
  
flamin-phyinix: Aren't we all too lazy to sign in? Lol. Well I continued so..  
  
starblaze: Glad you think it's cool! I dunno why but I really like your Bio it's just so hilarious..lol Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lil-Brat888: Ooooo you reviewed TWICE. Brownie Points for you! I absolutely love your story, "Painful Memories". So update woman!! Lol. Oh and whoever's reading this read, "Painful Memories Revised." By Lil-Brat888 It's absolutely wonderful with no Mary Sue's. So.. RIGHT after you read this chapter, read that. I promise you won't be disappointed...  
  
Cutenyoung: Thanks for reviewing and umm Slytherins made 'em scream as you can see in the previous chappies...Slytherins would make me scream too... haha.  
  
Another A/N: Wow this took up almost a whole page...so I guess I should better start writing..lol! Here we go..  
  
A month into the school year it was already October, and the First Years were starting their own routines. Wake up, whine about classes, breakfast, whine about classes, classes, whine about classes, free time, whine about homework, dinner, actually DO the homework, then bed. Very animated, eh? Many first years were disappointed when Quidditch Tryouts came by and none of them were allowed to play.  
  
During the last month, Lily and Sirius and James got acquainted, but were never friends. One of the reasons for that was Sirius was too absorbed into Rhi, James was too shy around Lily and afraid she might dislike him, as she did with those other boys at the night of the feast, and Lily just wasn't trying.  
  
On a random day in October Rhi was sitting on the bed with her head hanging off looking at Lily reading, "A Little Princess, by Frances Hodgson Burnett."  
  
'If Sara had another chance at true family... why can't I?' Lily thought desperately.  
  
"LILY!!" Rhi shouted with a dull ring to it.  
  
"Damn woman you scream like hell!" Lily said holding her ear that was closest to Rhi.  
  
"Hehe oops, but LILY!! I'm bored!!"  
  
"Do homework." Lily said her eyes still scanning the book.  
  
Rhi gave Lily the 'You-have-got-to-be-kidding-me' look.  
  
"Lils, do I LOOK like a person who does homework when she's bored?"  
  
Lily laughed. "Nope, not really.  
  
Rhi rolled her eyes at her bookworm type friend.  
  
"Whatcha reading?" Rhi asked.  
  
"A Little Princess."  
  
"That old classic crap?" Rhi asked, unfazed by her language. (A/N: I don't like those kind of books, but I know I shouldn't have made Rhi say that, but it fitted her character.)  
  
"Yes, that old classic crap." Lily replied, her jade eyes sparkling with laughter and amusement.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why do you read that junk?"  
  
"Because you can learn from it."  
  
Rhi looked at me as if I were crazy and very slowly she said, "Oooooookaaaaaaaay.."  
  
Lily laughed at her friends distaste for Classic Novels.  
  
"Let's go bother someone." Rhi suggested as their cure for boredom.  
  
"Let me just finish this passage." Rhi, out of impatience, started singing that Jeopardy time limit song.  
  
"Done."  
  
"FINALLY." Rhi noted, stressing the "Finally."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes as both of them made their way down to the Common Room listening Rhi mutter, "Who to bother. Who to bother. Hmm."  
  
Lily's eyes darted over to Aviva Worm, Jenna Tail, Kayla Isatraitoré, and Cassandra Rewitts. The Gryffindor Blondes was what they were called. All First Years though. (A/N: Anyone get the thing in their last names? Hehe. If you did tell me in a review and I'll give you brownie points and galore. Oh and if you get the trick in the first password "Rolling Phoenix." What does that sound like? Hmm.. tell me in a review and I'll make a nice tribute to ya.)  
  
"Oooo!" Rhi commented unexpectedly.  
  
"Who, Rhi?"  
  
"Sirius Black." Lily groaned. Some reason or the other Rhi and Sirius were always competing with pranks.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You always choose Sirius Black. If I didn't know better I'd say you like him."  
  
Rhi gave Lily a repulsive look.  
  
"Ugh that's just nasty and wrong!"  
  
"Whatever." Lily said, smiling knowingly. 'Note to self: Convince Rhi to let me be a bridesmaid.' Lily thought to herself.  
  
Lily's eyes deceived her and darted their way to James Potter, whom at the moment was flirting with Aviva. It sickened and saddened Lily at the spot. Why? She didn't know. (A/N Aww! Poor Lilykins is falling in love. Haha, nah probably just some nausea. We don't want two 11 year olds falling in love. Now do we?)  
  
Lily's emerald sense of sight moved onto one of her old friends. The strange human-like-cat. Lily walked over to the beautiful feline.  
  
"Why hello kitty. Long time no see, eh?" The sapphire-eyed cat purred softly. Lily sat down right by it on the big, squishy maroon-type-colored couch, as she petted the feline's head softly.  
  
"Hmm ... where did you run off to last time? - no sound from the cat- Did I scare you away with my scream? - still no answer- Lily what is happening to you. You're talking to a cat for goodness sakes!!" Lily scolded at herself.  
  
Rhi, just noticing Lily ran off, looked for any signs of the slightly auburn-haired preteen. 'Now where could that person have gone..." Rhi thought to herself. 'Aha!!' She had spotted Lily and the cat. Just staring at each other. Lily, dismissing the weird looks she got and the cat, joking around pretending as if it was a staring contest.  
  
Rhi walked over and plopped right beside Lily and waved her hand in front of the Princess' face.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Lillian!" Lily broke out of her daze and noticed Rhi right beside her.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh, hey." Rhi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Welcome back to reality Lilykins."  
  
"Lilykins?" Lily wrinkled her nose in a distasteful, but cute way at her new nickname.  
  
"Yes. Lilykins."  
  
'Two can play this game.' Lily thought.  
  
"Whatever you say, Nonna."  
  
"Nonna? Where the hell did you get Nonna?"  
  
"R-H-I-A-N-N-O-N. Nonna is the last five letters of your name. Backwards. And Nonna sounds like some name for a Grandmother."  
  
"A Grandmother? Hell, I'm only eleven. And I'm NOT a Nonna!"  
  
"Fine Nonny."  
  
"This is a loosing battle, huh?"  
  
"Pretty much yeah." Lily said smirking.  
  
Rhi sighed. "Thought so."  
  
Lily turned her attention to the cat ... that was no longer there. 'Dumb cat.'  
  
***Skip To October Thirty First***  
  
Lily always gathered the chills during Halloween. She didn't know why, she just did. Something about it ... just rubbed her the wrong way.  
  
The Great Hall was wonderfully decorated for the Hallow's Eve Feast. Jack-O-Lanterns, Skeletons, Live Bats, etc. etc. Even another great prank from James and Sirius, who gave a different potion to each drink that automatically changed you into a chosen costume.  
  
Lily was dressed up as a Fairy Princess. As was someone else. Malfoy. And Rhi was an Egyptian Queen. So was Snape. Auga Twat was an old hag. But she only needed a mole and a few extra black and gold teeth, for she already had the body frame. Haha. All the Slytherins received ... er ... costumes that fit their own persona best. Although Lily would never know why Aviva, Jenna, Kayla, and Cassandra had decent costumes. She assumed it was because they were fellow Gryffindors. James was a stag and Sirius was a dog. Some guy named Remus Lupin was a wolf and Frank Longbottom was a Knight. Oh and Peter Pettigrew was a r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r a ... bbi. (A/N: Thought I'd say rat didn't you? ;P)  
  
During the Dinner Feast everyone was chit chattering away. Something that caught Lily's eye was that Jenna was looking at Rhi and Sirius enviously, but with hatred. It amused Lily to the greatest lengths until she started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Rhi asked wanting to get the joke.  
  
"Nothing. Just a random titter of a laugh."  
  
"Allllllllllright..."  
  
The Feast was nearing to an end when all the lights suddenly flickered and a scream was heard. Lily recognized the voice. It was ...  
  
(A/N: Should I leave it there and be mean? Hmm...)  
  
Yes.  
  
No.  
  
Yes.  
  
No.  
  
Yes.  
  
No.  
  
Yes.  
  
No.  
  
Yes.  
  
No.  
  
Yes.  
  
No.  
  
Yes.  
  
No.  
  
Yes.  
  
No.  
  
Yes.  
  
No.  
  
YES!!!!!  
  
(A/N: Okay. The arrows are always right.)  
  
It was ... Professor McGonagall. Professor Dumbledore looked at where her finger was pointing to and his eyes landed on a horrific site. It was a pure white animal ... hanging from the Hogwarts tapestry. With it's tail pinned with a nail at the very tip of the tapestry. Blood was cascading down the Hogwarts maximized crest. With a note written in the animal's blood.  
  
She can run. But she can't hide. Fear for her life, Dumbledore. Fear...she will die.  
  
To finish it off it had the dark mark right under it. Many pupil's screams or worried whispers and other nonsense was spreading.  
  
At that very moment something hit Lily. 'He knows who I am. He knows WHERE I am ... and he wants me dead ...'  
  
Then Lily noticed something she hadn't before ... it was the Cat from the Common Room hanging at the tapestry.  
  
A/N: That was so hard to write. It took me three days. And finally I have it done. Okay I'm just going to upload this, post this, and be happy with this. So much suspense. Oh and I couldn't get the vision for the cat hanging from the tapestry so just imagine Mrs. Norris when she was petrified. And for future thoughts. Is the cat dead? Is the cat alive? Is the cat in the middle? Or is it petrified? Coming up *Dumbledore calms everyone down* and *We are properly introduced to THE Marauders.* Please review. This was so hard to write. *sighs* At least it's done with. And over with. Review please! 


	6. First Year: A Power With Elemental Stren...

Title: The Pure  
  
Author: EbonyQuill  
  
Summary: A secret that ruled her life. A secret that scarred her with a curse. THE secret that decided her downfall.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters blah blah blah. All of them belong to J.K. Rowling of Edinburgh. Yadda Ya Ya.  
  
A/N: Okay ... well I know I'm going to get flames for a little mistake I made in Chapter 4. Well isn't there always a full moon on Halloween? Oopsies.. uhh let's just say Remus made it to breakfast, but not the feast ... yeah that's it. You'll see some Pure Action here. That's all.  
  
**************  
  
Previously:  
  
It was ... Professor McGonagall. Professor Dumbledore looked at where her finger was pointing to and his eyes landed on a horrific site. It was a pure white animal ... hanging from the Hogwarts tapestry. With it's tail pinned with a nail at the very tip of the tapestry. Blood was cascading down the Hogwarts maximized crest. With a note written in the animal's blood.  
  
She can run. But she can't hide. Fear for her life, Dumbledore. Fear...she will die.  
  
To finish it off it had the dark mark right under it. Many pupil's screams or worried whispers and other nonsense was spreading.  
  
At that very moment something hit Lily. 'He knows who I am. He knows WHERE I am ... and he wants me dead ...'  
  
Then Lily noticed something she hadn't before ... it was the Cat from the Common Room hanging at the tapestry.  
  
**************  
  
Present Time:  
  
"Professors McGonagall, Flitwik, Ideod, and Sprout please bring your Houses to their respected Common Rooms. Prefects, make sure no one trails off. And Head Students and the rest of the remaining teachers please come to the Head Table." The Headmaster said as calm and collected as could be.  
  
"Slytherins, this way." The Idiot said smirking at the blood note, giving a few students smiles.  
  
"Hufflepuffs, follow me. No, Mr. Patil the cat is not dead ... I hope. Hurry up children!" Professor Sprout ordered, her eyes shut and face showing no emotion at the mention of the cat.  
  
"Ravenclaws, up to the Common Room you all go." Flitwik squeaked, at that time, happy he was the Head of the most responsible House.  
  
"Gryffindors, to the Gryffindor Common Room. Hurry up now. Pettigrew, hurry up, will you? Ms. Worm, does it look like I care if you forgot your lip- gloss in the Great Hall? To the Common Room!!" The Head of Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall shrilled, absolutely livid at anyone else who dared to disagree with her orders.  
  
Lily was trying to comfort Rhi, along with the help of Sirius.  
  
"T-that was the Dark Mark, that was!! Lily, do you think You-Know-Who was actually here? I mean ... what if he got a student or or -." Rhi started, obviously scared.  
  
"Sweetie calm down, everything will be alright." Lily said, stroking Rhi's hair in the process.  
  
"B-but what if he's still in the castle? Damnit, where is my brother when you need him?" Rhi said, stressing the last part angrily. It looked as if she was close to tears, by her frightened composure.  
  
"Rhi, do as Lily says and calm down. We're with McGonagall, God knows that Voldermort will be afraid of her detentions and constant shouting." Sirius said trying to cheer Rhiannon up.  
  
"Sirius, this is not the time to crack jokes. And where the hell is Aiden?" Rhi asked, again angered.  
  
"I don't know ..." Sirius said obviously confused.  
  
"What does he look like? I'll go find him." Lily offered.  
  
"Uh, he has dark brown, spiked hair and blue eyes, just like mine. He's in 4th year. For the love of God where is he?" Rhi said, Lily noting the hint of worry in her voice.  
  
Lily made her way to the front of the Gryffindor crowd, looking for "Aiden." Asking around his friends claimed to have seen him a minute ago. And when he was no where to be seen, Lily made her way to Professor McGonagall, whom was at the Fat Lady Portrait already.  
  
"Professor McGonagall!" Lily called out.  
  
McGonagall, not having heard Lily, ushered everyone inside.  
  
"But Professor!!" Lily called out once more.  
  
"What is it child?"  
  
"No one seems to know where Aiden Brooks is, ma'am."  
  
"Oh dear Lord. I knew this night was going to get worst. Ms. Evans stay in the Common Room and try not to bring up the subject. And comfort Ms. Brooks in any way you can while I inform the Professors and conjure up a search party."  
  
"Of course, Professor." Lily said, trying to be brave, but the look in her eyes gave her fear away.  
  
"Good girl." At this Professor McGonagall turned to face the rest of the students as if to make an announcement.  
  
"All of you are to stay here. No matter what. No excuses. All of you will be sleeping in the common room, boys to my left, girls to my right. I will be back in a few minutes' time to check up on all of you. Ms. Everly and Mr. Quimby, you two being the 7th Year Gryffindor Prefects, you two are in charge." Professor McGonagall informed. Then with a wave of her wand the couches, tables, etc. vanished and were replaced by squashy purple sleeping bags. (A/N: Quite similar to what happened in POA. Book: Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter: Grim Defeat, Page: 163, Paragraph: One. Lol felt like doing that.)  
  
Lily found her way to Rhi, Sirius, and James who had just shown up after his own quest to calm Aviva down about her forever lost lip-gloss.  
  
"Lily!! Did you find him?" Rhi asked looking glum.  
  
"Umm no, but McGonagall is keeping a look out for him." Rhi was about to say something, but Lily continued. "Don't worry Rhi he'll turn up." Sirius nodded enthusiastically trying to look confident in Lily's words.  
  
"Yeah ..." Rhi said softly with a far away look on her face.  
  
Trying to change the subject of things Lily asked, "So, Rhi, you never told me about your other brothers. For all I know they could be the minions of Hell."  
  
Rhi laughed, not openly, but it was still a laugh. "Actually that is true sometimes. Jitter's the youngest. He's only five. I love 'em to death. But my other brothers put too much of an influence on him. His real name's Jiminey, but he hates it. So we call him Jitters. Haha. Then Aiden, the older brother from Hell. -Rhi's smile faltered at this- Then Ryan, he graduated from Hogwarts last year. He's in Bulgaria at the moment. Training with the National England Quidditch Reserve Team. He was so happy when he was accepted. Damn, he was screaming like a bloody girl at a rock concert, or like Snape when Sirius put a bug in his breakfast. -Lily laughed, as Sirius said, "Good times. So many good times."- And last, but most definitely not least, is Adam. He's in Australia, right now. He's an Auror, graduated 3 years ago. He's the best. He always dunks Aiden in the pool whenever he picks on me. So fun." Rhi sighed at the oh so wonderful memories. (A/N: There, you got to learn a little bit more of where Rhi's coming from.)  
  
"I wish I had a brother. But all I have is a good for nothing lazy ass sister." Lily said putting on a grotesque look at the thought.  
  
"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day where goody two shoes Lillian speak a word of hatred about someone." Rhi said putting on an amazed look for dramatic affect.  
  
"Haha."  
  
"All students in bed, lights out in 15 minutes." Raven Everly informed.  
  
The two 1st year girls parted with Sirius and James to the right side of the common room, where they chose two sleeping bags closest to the window that overlooked the lake, newly installed Whomping Willow, Hagrid's Hut, and the Forbidden Forest. Just as Lily closed her eyes, a deep growling howl was heard from deep within the Whomping Willow. And Lily fell asleep. Dreaming of being with her parents once more.  
  
**************  
  
The next day Lily woke up, startled at first, then remembering the events from the night before. Sitting up, she found that she was one of the few to be awake. Her eyes darted over to her friend, whom finally fell asleep after a few comforting words from her friend.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, was that she was being watched. From her fragile yawns to her wide stretches. And who was watching her? Well, let's not reveal that right now.  
  
He was adoring how she was as graceful as a swan, but as witty as a fox. He adored her beauty. The slightly auburn curls that slightly bounced when she nodded or turned. The emerald orbs that bore into your soul and showed every emotion. And her overall perfection. (A/N: Oh wonderful he makes it look like she's a friggin Mary Sue. BUT FEAR NOT READERS!! SHE IS NOT!!)  
  
But what he found most interesting was her personality. So mature, yet so young. Very protective of herself. And when awarding someone with her trust, being compassionate, sweet, energetic, intelligent and witty, but yet so fragile. He had only seen her like this around Rhiannon Brooks. Rhiannon was such a lucky girl to be friends with Lily, is what he had always thought.  
  
He noticed his friends were getting up, so he pretended to go back to sleep ...  
  
**************  
  
The day continued with rumors and other such things about the Tapestry. And thus a new rumor began. About Aiden Brooks. He was no where to be found. Rhi mourned over this, while Lily and Sirius tried to clear her mind away from all thoughts of the dire situation.  
  
A day, became two, then three, then a week. And then Dumbledore chose this time to inform Rhi's parents of Aiden's disappearance. And the whole school's. During breakfast on the Saturday after that horrid Halloween Dumbledore announced,  
  
"Students, over the past week we have been missing a student ever since Halloween night -gasps came from the students who hadn't heard the rumors- Aiden Brooks has disappeared. Now, if any of you students know his whereabouts or anything that could help us in his search please come see me right after I'm done. Remember, Mr. Brooks may still be alive, so for his sake please come to me. And if anyone would like to help in any way see me right after this announcement. Thank you. That is all." The Headmaster's eyes darted to Rhi's with much sympathy for a split second, then to the students who planned to help find Aiden.  
  
Rhi no longer held the sparkle in her eyes. She wasn't the outgoing fun, super-loving person she was anymore. She would only speak, if addressed. Or if it was to Lily or Sirius. Lily supposed Rhi had some special relationship with Aiden, for she was mourning to the greatest limit. And there was still no sign if Aiden was dead. Or alive. That night Lily made a promise to herself that she would find the bottom of this no matter what.  
  
The next morning Rhi got a letter from home saying the same thing everyone else said. "He'll turn up soon." Or "Don't worry, sweetie!! Everything will be fine." Later that day Rhi lost it.  
  
"DAMNIT!! I wish everyone would stop saying it's going to be O.K.! Well news flash people!! Life isn't a damn fairytale!! In reality bad things like this happen!! Not everything is Happily Ever After or Once Upon A Time!! It's all hard-core reality!! Damnit!! Damnit ..." Rhi sunk to the floor with her head in her hands crying.  
  
Lily swooped down by her friends' side and held her tightly.  
  
"Shhhh. Just relax ... Breathe, Rhi. Breathe." Lily said softly. And at the "perfect" time Aviva and Jenna came in.  
  
"Oh lookie here Aviva, we have ourselves poor dirt-eating babies." Jenna said sneering.  
  
"Don't listen to them Rhi. It's alright, just cry."  
  
"Aww. Poor mudblood. Is your fwiend cwying?" Aviva asked in a mockingly baby voice.  
  
"Whatever you do sweetie. Do not listen to them." Lily advised, close to losing her temper herself. She took Rhi and made her way to the door until Aviva called out disgustingly,  
  
"EVANS!! Damnit stay here and listen to me!! Didn't your parents ever teach you manners? -Aviva laughed- Actually, they're probably some poor, idiotic, deadbeat, dumbass, wanker muggles to have raised YOU!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Lily's emerald eyes flashed. And at that exact moment the deep blue sky had lightning flash through it.  
  
"Never. EVER. Insult my parents." Lily said slowly and deadly.  
  
Aviva, unfazed by Lily's tone said, "I'll say whatever I want about whoever I want. Especially anything about your pathetic parents. Who NEVER write you. I suppose they just don't love you." Another flash of lightning.  
  
Silence.  
  
"What Evans? No witty remark? Then, I'll just keep going your mother is probably some slutty bitch. -lightning and thunder- And your father probably wastes all his money on booz and such. -more severe thunder-" Aviva said sneering.  
  
"Aviva ..." Jenna started, looking at the gloomy windows fearfully.  
  
"What?" Aviva said quite annoyed.  
  
"I think you'd better stop."  
  
"I'm just getting started. But I'll stop. Just one more thing. Brooks, I hope you never find that dumb bastard you call your brother. He's a looker, but he's related to YOU. Oh and cry all you want, because he's NEVER coming back. -all severe weather stopped and Lily turned red with anger- Pathetic bitch." Aviva finally finished.  
  
"I told you not to insult my parents. But nooo. You go on. AND insult my best friend in her fragile state." Lily said with pure hatred in her voice.  
  
"Does it look like I care, whore?" Aviva said. "You're parents are probably filth right now. Or maybe someone finally killed the idiots to put everyone out of their misery. And when I say idiots, I of course mean your parents." Only the white of Lily's eyes were shown. The bright emerald was looking up at the brain, most people would suppose. But actually the bright jade escaped from the Princess' body and went to lead the climate. (A/N: It will all be explained later on ... in other words about 15 or so chapters. Hehe.)  
  
Silence. The thunder started up again. So did the lightning. And then hail. And then huge droplets of rain emitted from the sky. The wind picked up, dangerously. And the violent weather continued to get worse and worse. Finally, all those elements worked together and hit the closest tree on the window closest to the bathroom. And where Aviva and Jenna were closely by.  
  
The noise was earsplitting. The tree clashing with the window. The sound of glass shattering and the wind howling. Few pieces of hail were now coming into the room, as were droplets of rain. Three screams were heard. And Lily gaining the emerald in her eyes once more came out of what seemed like a trance. And Lily, almost effortlessly and as if by instinct used wandless magic to make a pure white shield for the other girls and herself.  
  
Little bits of glass flew around and the tree was rolling slightly, still crashing the windowsill. As if by a snap, the weather calmed slowly to its original state, until the deep blue cloudless sky was once again seen. Lily, having used so much of her will power to hold the shield up from such a strong, magical force fainted onto the floor as the shield died down.  
  
"LILY!!" Rhi screamed running to her friend's aid. "Please don't be dead. No, you just can't die. You can't leave me too! Lily! Wake up damnit!!" Rhi screamed shaking her famished friend.  
  
The door opened to a rally of people. Sirius, being one of them, looked at the horrifying tree and shattered glass and then to Rhi, holding Lillian, who looked as if she were dead.  
  
"Students!! Out of the way!!" Professor McGonagall's voice was heard. Seeing the sight before her she screamed.  
  
"Everyone out!! Besides Miss Worm, Miss Tail, and Miss Brooks." The students shuffled out, until only Sirius was left.  
  
"Professor, may I please stay and comfort these er ladies?" Jenna grinned widely thinking it was all for her. Rhiannon looked unfazed, still holding the fallen princess before her. McGonagall saw the sincerity in her most trouble-making First Year's eyes, but none the less had to get to the bottom of this with no distractions.  
  
With much regret she said, "I'm sorry Black, but I must hear the plot of this story first."  
  
"I understand." Sirius took one look at Rhi and left, not noticing the blowing kisses he was receiving from Jenna.  
  
"NOW. What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"Professor please the story can wait. B-but Lily s-she ..." Rhi couldn't finish, she burst into tears.  
  
The Head of Gryffindor hadn't noticed the Princess' weak state and she gasped in horror.  
  
"Someone!! Hurry! Get Professor Dumbledore!!" McGonagall screamed to anyone and everyone. Many scurries were heard downstairs in the Common Room and the headmaster came gliding in with a worried look on his ancient features.  
  
"What is it, Minerva?"  
  
"Lillian!! She's ... I don't know exactly!!" McGonagall cried. Dumbledore took one look at Lily and immediately took the girl from Rhi's grasps and put her limp form onto a stretcher and hurried to the Infirmary. (A/N: Why are they making such a big deal? You ask. Well remember they don't exactly know what Lily's case is..)  
  
**************  
  
Earlier that day ... (A/N: This has little to do with the plot, but I promised you would learn about them ... and I didn't want to give the rest away about Lily ... hehe.)  
  
James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew became great friends that day. It had started when Sirius was all worked up over Rhi. Then Remus, being shy, but still willing to help someone in need came to Sirius' aid. They had started to talk and Sirius, liking the personality of this Remus Lupin, proposed that they would be friends to all eternity. And when James saw the two he joined in.  
  
They all made their way to the Great Hall when they saw Peter Pettigrew being picked on by Slytherins. And it was James who had started to stand up for him. Then Sirius joined in, as did Remus, trying to fit in. And it was James who got the idea for a group. But it was Remus who thought of the name, Marauders. Though it was Sirius who thought of the nicknames, but we won't get into that until third year or so.  
  
And thus the Marauders, Prankers Of All Time, were United. But none of them knew they would be divided on one very unfaithful Halloween.  
  
A/N: That was hard to write ... I was planning on meeting the Marauders in detention, but then my brilliant mind planned everything just now. If you didn't know. I wing ALL of this. But I have the topics of each chapter planned. I'm thinking of making First Year a chapter longer, because of Aiden. Aiden is just some guy I made up. Okay ... well. Review. 


	7. First Year: An Awakening With Discovery

Title: The Pure  
  
Author: EbonyQuill  
  
Summary: A secret that ruled her life. A secret that scarred her with a curse. THE secret that decided her downfall.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.  
  
A/N: First of all, thanks to all who reviewed. Second of all. CRAP. I just noticed I made a BIG typo in the last chapter.. not a typo really, but a describing mistake that should've been something else.. well if you notice the difference in the story PLEASE dismiss it.. I'll just change the last chapter later.. it was a minor detail but a BIG plot clue.. Okay.. well this chapter will be very short..  
  
**************  
  
Previously:  
  
"Professor please the story can wait. B-but Lily s-she ..." Rhi couldn't finish, she burst into tears.  
  
The Head of Gryffindor hadn't noticed the Princess' weak state and she gasped in horror.  
  
"Someone!! Hurry! Get Professor Dumbledore!!" McGonagall screamed to anyone and everyone. Many scurries were heard downstairs in the Common Room and the headmaster came gliding in with a worried look on his ancient features.  
  
"What is it, Minerva?"  
  
"Lillian!! She's ... I don't know exactly!!" McGonagall cried. Dumbledore took one look at Lily and immediately took the girl from Rhi's grasps and put her limp form onto a stretcher and hurried to the Infirmary.  
  
**************  
  
Present Time:  
  
Lily was on the bed, no color on her lips, pale and cold. And lifeless. McGonagall and Dumbledore had left earlier after being nagged by Madame Pomfrey, insisting Lily was going to be fine. And she was right. All Lily needed was a bit of rest and a Pepper-Up Potion. Rhi, was still crying, and muttering things to her unconcious friend like, "Please don't leave too." "Damnit, Lils wake up!!" And either Sirius or Madame Pomfrey would hold her and tell her everything would be fine and that Lily would wake up any moment.  
  
It was late at night when Lily woke up. Her emerald orbs scanned the room and saw Rhi sleeping in another hospital bed and a feeling of dread filled her. A feeling of horror. A feeling she'd felt once before.  
  
'Was the shield not strong enough?' Lily thought in panic.  
  
"Miss Evans! You're awake!!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed as if on cue to walk in.  
  
"Barely..but is Rhiannon...?" Lily looked at the nurse, her eyes desperate and pleading for an answer.  
  
"Oh no dear. She just fell asleep waiting for you to wake up, and I presumed the hospital chairs would be uncomftorable for her. The poor dear, losing her brother and you giving her a shock." She answered looking at the sleeping raven-haired girl with sympathy, hoping she would be fine.  
  
"Now that you've brought that up, is there any sign of Aiden Brooks?" Lily said yawning every moment or so.  
  
"I'm sorry, but no." Madame Pomfrey said, frowning at the thought.  
  
Then a lingering question that was placed in Lily's brain a few days ago finally found its way out, "What about the cat?"  
  
"Pardon me?" Pomfrey asked a bit confused.  
  
"The cat that was on the .. you know."  
  
"Dear heavens, child that's none of your business."  
  
"But..what if it is? What if I'm the one Voldermort's talking about?"  
  
"Child, don't bring up silly accusations of what that.. creature does or does not do. Don't poke into things that don't concern you. If it were you, you'd know by now, wouldn't you? Just rest and get some sleep. And about the cat. It's still unconcious... I personally have no skill in the matter. But it will be fine. It's just petrified. It should awake in a week or two. But I still have no idea why I'm telling you this. This kind of matter doesn't concern an innocent first year like yourself. All you need to think about now is how to get better. And I do think a Pepper-Up Potion will do the trick. I mean that was quite a shield you put up. Yes I know, I heard Ms. Brooks telling the Headmaster the whole story. - she said seeing Lily's questioning look - That girl, Aviva, has gotten a week's worth of detention I'm happy to see. Awful girl, she is." Madame Pomfrey went on rambling and rambling until Lily interrupted her.  
  
Lily sighed. "But may I at least see the cat?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey saw this as a loosing battle and nodded her head "Yes." In reply. She led Lily through what seemed to be the Hospital Bathroom, it reeked of distasteful medicine odors. And through what seemed to be a walk in medicine closet they came to a wooden door. Madam Pomfrey opened it to reveal a small bed with the poor feline on it.  
  
Lily looked at its features closely. 'This isn't the cat from the common. I mean, the one I first met. No wonder it was so strange around me, earlier on. And the spot on his head.. is brown. This a tom cat ... with Rhi's same sapphire eyes.' Lily closed her eyes thinking ... putting the pieces of the puzzle together.  
  
"Oh my god." Lily whispered.  
  
"What was that my dear?" Pomfrey asked once again confused.  
  
"I need Professor Dumbledore." Lily said fast. The nurse saw the urgency in the young girl's eyes and summoned the Headmaster at once.  
  
"What is it.. Ms. Evans? Good to see you awake, you gave us all a shock -" Professor Dumbledore started.  
  
"Sir!! That cat is Aiden Brooks!!" Lily shouted wanting to get it out as fast as she could.  
  
A/N: First year is going to be a loooooooooot longer than expected. I promise I'll make 2nd and 3rd year short so the REAL plot of the story can get more "juicier." Lol. Okay well I warned you this was short. I won't be updating as much because school's starting next week. *screams and cries and kicks around the place* Wonderful. Just pure bliss, eh? Anyways.. please review!! I'll review yours if you review mine..;P. *Ally* 


End file.
